Thank You, Sunset Shimmer
by Windrises
Summary: A reformed and more mature Sunset Shimmer feels sorry for the infamous Flash Sentry, who's been treated like a joke, by his fellow classmates. Sunset tries to support him and make him feel better.


Note: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which was created by Lauren Faust.

Sunset Shimmer arrived at Canterlot High and walked to her locker. She noticed that her lockers had tons of claw marks and slime on it. She wasn't exactly thrilled about it. She turned around and saw Snips and Snails. She folded her arms and asked, "What's going on?"

Snips said, "Snails and I came up with a great idea."

Sunset had an unexcited look on her face while asking, "What did you do?"

Snips said, "I used scissors to snip up my locker."

Snails replied, "And I put snails in my locker."

Snips said, "Since your locker is next to ours, we might of slightly damaged your locker."

Sunset asked, "Why would you two do such a dumb thing?"

Snips said, "Because of our names."

Snails asked, "Aren't you proud of us?"

Sunset replied, "You guys are such immature goofballs. Do you plan on cleaning the mess you did to my locker?"

Snips answered, "No."

Snails said, "Cleaning sucks."

Sunset ignored them and opened her locker. She was thankful that only the front of her locker was damaged. Rainbow Dash walked by and said, "Sunset, your locker looks like crap."

Sunset replied, "I was expecting that brutal honesty to come from Applejack."

Applejack said, "I'm honest, not rude."

Twilight Sparkle walked by and said, "Hi Sunset. How are you?"

Sunset replied, "My locker's in bad shape."

Pinkie Pie jumped by and said, "Then take it on a walk."

Flash Sentry ran into the hallway and whispered, "Sunset, follow me."

Sunset sighed and replied, "Fine."

Sunset and Flash walked a few feet away from Sunset's friends. Sunset asked, "What's going on?"

Flash asked, "Do you remember that time you broke my break about Twilight never going to like me?"

Sunset said, "I was just being honest. I'm sorry if I was a little rough on you."

Flash replied, "It's okay. I decided that I'm going to try to impress Twilight one last time. If that doesn't work, I'll move on."

Sunset said, "Good for you, but what are you going to do?"

Flash proudly replied, "I'm going to be cool." Flash's classmates considered him a dork, but Sunset was too nice to tell him that.

Flash put on a pair of shades and started dancing in the hallway. He said, "Hi dudes. I'm the super cool Flash Sentry." Some classmates snickered. Flash started doing a rap song. The students cringed at his singing and his corny lyrics.

Trixie replied, "Shut up Flash. The great and powerful Trixie is trying to order peanut butter crackers and Trixie cannot do that with your distracting, goofball performance."

Flash walked up to Twilight's locker and said, "Yo, what's up in the house?"

Twilight replied, "Um, I recommend not rapping. It doesn't seem like your cup of tea."

Flash said, "Okay then."

Flash walked up to Sunset and said, "I bombed."

Sunset put her hand on Flash's shoulder and replied, "It's okay."

Flash responded, "No it's not. She doesn't like me, because I'm a goofy simpleton."

Sunset said, "Well, you're not exactly Captain of the Normal Patrol. However, I think the real problem is that you're not her type. I'm sure you'll find somebody that's good for you."

Flash replied, "Whatever bro."

Sunset angrily asked, "Bro?"

Flash nervously said, "Sorry, it is weird to call a girl that. Um, I'll see you later girlfriend." He facepalmed and said, "Calling you that would only be okay if you were my girlfriend." He paused and said, "Goodbye person that I talk to for advice." He started running to class.

A few hours later it was lunchtime. Flash struggled to find somebody to sit next to them, because they thought he was too be dorky to spend time with. He sat next to Snips and Snails. Snips said, "Dude, you can't sit next to us."

Flash asked, "Why not?"

Snails answered, "You're too awkward and silly."

Sunset walked over to the table and said, "Flash, you can sit next to me and my friends."

Flash smiled and replied, "Okay."

Sunset and Flash sat at a table that also had Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. The girls were surprised to see Flash at the table, but most of them were nice enough to not comment on it. However, Rainbow was seriously lacking in manners, so she asked, "Why is he here?"

Sunset said, "He was having a little trouble finding a place to sit, so we're helping him. It's what good friends do."

Rainbow asked, "Can't he sit on the floor?"

Flash sighed and said, "Maybe I should."

Sunset replied, "No, we'd like you to stay."

Fluttershy tried to be polite so she asked Flash, "Do you like animals?"

Flash said, "I've been bitten by over fifty type of animals, so I'm not exactly friends with them."

Sunset asked, "How did you get bit by so many animals?"

Flash smiled and said, "I often go to the forest to practice my guitar skills. The animals often come by and bite me. I've had to go to the Doctor five times this year, because of that."

Applejack replied, "Wow, it sounds like you have a rough life."

Flash sighed and said, "I sure do."

Sunset replied, "But Flash has plenty of good things in his life."

Flash got out his guitar and said, "I do have the coolest guitar in all of Equestria."

Rainbow replied, "Eh, you need one that's twenty percent more awesome."

Flash asked, "Do you girls wanna hear me play the guitar?"

Sunset said, "Sure." Flash started playing his guitar. The girls were surprised that he wasn't bad at playing the guitar. They managed to get through it without cringing. Sunset and Fluttershy were the only ones who were nice enough to clap. Sunset said, "Good job."

Flash replied, "Thank you. I practiced that for days."

Rarity asked, "May I make a suggestion?" Flash shrugged his shoulders. Rarity said, "You need to work on your fashion."

Flash proudly replied, "But check out my amazing outfit."

Rarity pointed to Flash's white shirt and said, "It's too plain. You need something more stylish."

Flash replied, "Then tomorrow I'll wear my Fisher Biskit shirt."

Rarity stuck out her tongue and said, "Wear something better than that."

Flash replied, "I'll just some new shirts from Goodwill's bargain bin."

Rarity said, "Sheesh Flash, do you have any sense of fashion?" Flash shrugged his shoulders again. Sunset felt bad for Flash. He seemed to have a hard time fitting in with anybody. She knew the feeling, because she felt like that shortly after she tried to reform.

A few hours later school was over. Sunset said, "Ah, school's done for the day."

Big Macintosh replied, "Yep."

Sunset walked up to Flash's locker and asked, "How are you doing?"

Flash nervously said, "I've been a big fool today."

Sunset tried to make Flash feel better by replying, "You shouldn't worry too much about this."

Flash responded, "But I'm like the most unpopular student in the school. Nobody wants to spend time with me. I'm going to go to Goodwill and see if the shirts are on sale."

Sunset asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Flash's eyebrows were raised in surprise while asking, "You actually want to something so mundane and with someone as boring as me?"

Sunset replied, "Don't think so little of yourself. It might be a nice time."

Flash smiled and said, "Okay, thanks dude."

Sunset angrily asked, "Dude?"

Flash nervously sweated and said, "Sorry fella." Sunset wasn't exactly flattered by Flash's names. Flash gulped and said, "I'm sorry mam."

Sunset replied, "Lets just go."

Sunset and Flash went to a nearby Goodwill. Flash ran to the bargain bill and started digging through the shirts. He found a Aquaman shirt, but he rejected it due to costing five dollars. He kept digging around and found a generic black shirt that was two dollars. He said, "Excellent."

Sunset asked, "Shouldn't you get something a little more hip?"

Flash said, "But the hip shirts cost like five dollars."

Sunset nudged him and replied, "Come on Flash. You're a guitar player. Don't you have cash from your guitar shows?"

Flash replied, "Yeah."

Sunset said, "Then you have enough money to get a real shirt. How about you go to the store next door, get a clean and cool looking shirt, and meet me at the café?"

Flash replied, "Okay."

A half hour later Sunset and Flash met up at Sugarcube Corner. Sunset waited for two minutes. Flash hopped to the table and said, "Hi Sunset."

Sunset replied, "Hi Flash. Why did you hop in?"

Flash proudly responded, "I was trying to be cool. I got a hip shirt at the store."

Sunset asked, "What's on the shirt?"

Flash replied, "An ice cube that's broken in half."

Sunset asked, "What the huh?"

Flash said, "It's cool, because it's an ice cube and it's hip, because it broke its hip."

Sunset facepalmed and replied, "Okay then."

Flash sighed and said, "I know I'm not cool. You should probably just give up on me."

Sunset replied, "No, I think you're fine just the way you are. Lets just order our drinks and have a nice, normal time."

Flash responded, "Okay."

Sunset and Flash walked up to the front counter and they each ordered a drink. They sat down and started sipping their drinks. Sunset suggested to Flash to talk about what he enjoys in life instead of focusing on how much everybody makes fun of him. He started talking about guitars and Sunset talked about magic. Trixie arrived at the café and saw Sunset and Flash. She stared at them while ordering a peanut butter smoothie.

Twenty minutes later they finished up their get-together and started walking out of the café. Sunset said, "I had an okay time with you."

Flash replied, "You're welcome. Thank you for the sunset."

Sunset hugged Flash and said, "Don't give up on hope. If you look hard enough, you can find people who will care about you."

Flash replied, "Thank you Sunset. I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day Sunset arrived at school and went to her locker. She noticed that the slime was gone and the claw marks were cleaned up. There was a sticky note from Flash Sentry. He had cleaned her locker. She smiled and started grabbing her textbooks out of her locker.

Trixie jokingly replied, "I didn't know you were dating Mr. Clean."

Sunset turned around and said, "Excuse me?"

Trixie had a smug smile on her face while saying, "I was at the café yesterday. I saw that you and Flash were on a date."

Sunset replied, "We weren't on a date. I felt bad for him, so I was trying to be a helpful friend."

Trixie said, "Yeah right. You were jealous of Flash's crush on Twilight, so you acted like his friend and made him get a crush on you."

Sunset replied, "That's not what happened. You're being the sneaky judgmental Trixie."

Trixie stubbornly said, "I'm great and powerful."

Sunset's friends walked by. Twilight asked, "What's going on?"

Trixie said, "Sunset's dating Flash."

Sunset angrily stared at Trixie. She faced her friends and said, "Trixie's a fibber. I was just being a friend to him."

Trixie replied, "But you and him went to a café and with no other friends. I even saw you give him a hug."

Sunset said, "Friends hug each other all the time."

Trixie had a mischievous smile on her face while saying, "Sunset, you like Flash, don't you? Admit the embarrassing truth, so that I can have some great and powerful laughs."

Applejack replied, "Hold on there. Whether or not Sunset likes Flash isn't something to make fun of."

Rainbow Dash said, "Flash can be nerdy at times, but it isn't cool to make fun of him about it."

Fluttershy gently said, "Flash is quite the guitar player and Sunset has quite the kind heart, so they'd be a cute couple."

Sunset blushed with embarrassment and said, "Fluttershy."

Fluttershy nervously replied, "Sorry, I was in a shipping mood."

Trixie sighed and said, "You guys acting like overly nice buddies takes the fun out of everything." She faced Sunset and asked, "Do you have a crush on Flash?"

Sunset replied, "Please scram Trixie."

Flash walked by and said, "Hi Sunset."

Sunset replied, "No offense, but this isn't the best time."

Flash said, "Okay, I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out this weekend."

Sunset asked, "Go out?"

Flash nervously said, "Just a friendship type of go out. I have a rock concert this weekend and I can get you a front row seat."

Sunset replied, "I'll see you there."

Flash responded, "Awesome, I better go to class." He bonked into a garbage can and walked out.

Trixie laughed and said, "Sunset agreed to date that nerd again and she's going to one of his stupid concerts. Sheesh Sunset, I didn't know you were so desperate."

Sunset replied, "I'm a nice friend, not desperate." She walked away and ignored Trixie.

After school Sunset was about to walk out, but she paid a quick visit to Flash's locker. She asked, "How was your day?"

Flash answered, "Better than yesterday. My friendship with you made me feel like I'm not a complete nerd."

Sunset patted Flash on the back and replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

Flash said, "Sunset, why do you care about me? Most people think I'm hopeless."

Sunset replied, "I can relate to feeling like a hopeless case. After the fall formal, I was considered the biggest outcast of the school. Everybody avoided me, except for Twilight's friends. They taught me the magic of friendship. I wanted to teach you the same thing."

Flash responded, "Thanks Sunset." Sunset gave Flash a hug.

Trixie watched them and said, "How silly." Sunset walked up to Trixie and hugged her. Trixie asked, "Why did you do that?"

Sunset said, "I figured that most people go on and on when you say something rude. I was hoping an act of kindness could make a small difference on you."

Trixie thought about it and replied, "Sunset, you made me not want to make fun of you. Why do you and your friends have to be so nice?"

Sunset asked, "Is being nice a problem?"

Trixie smiled and said, "Maybe friendship is a great and powerful thing." Sunset offered Trixie a high-five. Trixie high-fived Sunset.

Sunset walked out of the school while feeling good about herself. She realized that nobody was a hopeless and she planned on helping as many of her fellow students as possible.


End file.
